Too Much Red
by Ambear42
Summary: A new girl of impressive beauty joins Class E. What happens when her dark past is revealed and comes back to haunt her? Will her new friends in Class E be able to save her before it's too late? ...Very slow build... Eventual OC/Karma
1. Welcome to Kunugigaoka

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Kunugigaoka**

" _No mom don't leave me!"  
_

 _A small hand reached hopelessly towards the retreating figure of a woman cradling a purse. As the woman got further, the purse turned into a baby and the woman now had another man accompanying her. The woman turned around and smiled sweetly at the owner of the small hand and was beginning to walk towards her when- thud._

 _Her body fell to the ground._

 _She was dead._

 _Her blood was everywhere, warming up the small hands._

 _Those hands that had tried so desperately to grab her were now the hands that cradled the corpse of the woman as she took her final breath, the sweet smile still on her face._

 _And then there was red._

 _So much red._

 _Red…_

 _Red…_

 _Red…_

.

.

.

Emerald eyes fluttered open, the orbs reflecting the golden light of the morning sun streaming through the window. Birds chirped merrily and the wind blew gently but the girl was quaking in fear as sweat pooled around her and absorbed into her bedsheets. As her erratic breathing died down, she lifted her head off her pillow and swung her feet over the edge of her bed. She made her way to the washroom, her long pink hair sticking to her back as she filled the sink with cold water. She splashed her face with the water, washing away the sweat, and looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

 _Another day, another school._ She thought as she wiped her pale skin with the fluffy yellow towel.

She peeled her wet nightgown off and threw it into the hamper before she began to put on her new school uniform. As she pulled on the blouse she looked around the room. The walls that were painted a mint green had posters of models. Totally normal for someone her age. But there seemed to be many pictures of one particular model.

 _Nobody will notice. It's okay._

Teddy bears sat in the corner of her room. But the eyes were missing from one bear.

 _Just a childhood accident._

Her closet was filled with many stylish clothes. But in the back sat an entire row of different school uniforms.

 _My parents moved around a lot because of their work._

She turned to look at the clock on her bedside table which read 6:34 A.M.

 _Shoot. I can't be late on my first day at school. Guess I won't be eating breakfast._ She thought as she hurriedly dressed and went down the stairs. She picked up the bento she made herself the night before and put it in her bag as her other hand pulled on her shoes. She grabbed her pink, bear-printed lanyard attached to her keys and ran for the school, but not before locking her door and checking multiple times that the door was locked.

The keys on her lanyard jangled loudly around her neck as she ran to the gate of the ever prim and proper Kunugigaoka. Her pink hair fluttering behind her added to her grace as she approached the gate without any sign of fatigue. She stopped her run to check her watch.

 _6:50 A.M. I made it with time to spare. Maybe I should check in with the principal before school starts so I know which classes I'm supposed to go-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as two people crashed into her from behind sending all three of them falling.

"Oy, watch were you're-" A boy began saying before he caught sight of the girl's face.

Immediately his pudgy face blushed and he stopped talking, confusing his lanky friend. The lanky one adjusted his glasses and made eye contact with the girl until he too began blushing a vibrant red. Both boys quickly got up and offered their hands to the girl, while glaring at each other as if it were a disgrace for the other to even think about offering their hand to the girl. The girl simply helped herself up and patted the dust off before bowing to the two boys who still had their hands out. She continued on her way into the school ignoring the stares she got from the other students.

"Have you seen that girl before?"

"No. I would have remembered if someone that beautiful went to our school. She's probably new. I hope she's not in Class E."

"Yeah. As long as she's not in E-as-in-End Class everything about her would be perfect."

 _Class E huh. Guess I just found which class I want to get into._

The girl walked into the main building with a map in hand, searching for the chairman's office. As she walked through the corridors, all eyes were on her as the other students gazed, enchanted by her beauty. By the time she had made it to the office, a crowd had begun following her, only to be stopped by the fear of meeting the chairman. The girl lifted a fist to knock on the door when the door opened to reveal the one and only Gakuho Asano. If he was surprised to see the transfer student mid-knock or the crowd of people following her, he didn't show it.

"It seems you have found my office, transfer student. I was worried you would get lost so I was just about to go out and welcome you at the gates." He smiled in what should have been a friendly way, but instead spread fear into his students.

One look at his eyes and the girl knew. _This isn't someone to be trusted._

"Now, about your class placement. With your grades, you could easily be placed into Class A wh-"

He was interrupted by the girl bowing her head and saying "Please put me into Class E."

All around her it was dead silent.

Until the chairman broke it with his sinister laughter. No one dared join him.

"Very well. If you insist on being a failure, I will allow you to be a failure. Your class, your only class, is on the mountain one kilometer from here. This means I will not be seeing your downfall. Such a pity. Now if you follow this woman, she will assist you in adjusting to the **interesting** education system we have for Class E"

A woman clad in all black emerged from the office and led the girl to her class. The crowd of people split through the middle like the red sea as the woman explained to the girl where her class was. As the girl reached the end of the hallway, the chairman called out to her.

"Oh, by the way. Welcome to Kunugigaoka Junior High Kojima, Kumiko."


	2. I have to kill my sensei!

A/N: Just a heads up that Kumiko is her first name and Kojima is her last name, italics mean thoughts (usually Kumiko's unless otherwise stated), this fanfiction happens right after Ritsu transfers, and I'm looking for a beta for this story (but I don't know much about how to work with a beta so they'll have to explain it to me).

 **Chapter 2: I have to kill my sensei?!**

After the woman told Kumiko the location of the classroom, they had continued walking through the main building without speaking.

 _I would usually welcome silence but shouldn't she be telling me more about my class?_

By the time Kumiko had finished pondering this, they had already reached the base of the mountain trail.

"I suspect you already know about the mission which is why you asked to be in Class E."

 _Eh? What mission?_

"It would be most helpful to me and the government if you told us how you found out about the task given to Class E."

 _Government? What?_

The woman stared expectantly at Kumiko who just tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Ummm… I'm not sure what mission you're talking about…"

"Don't worry. No one who doesn't already know should be able to hear us here."

"N-no I r-really don't know what m-mission you're t-talking about" She began fidgeting nervously as an unexpected sense of apprehension overcame her.

"But clearly you must know about the mission for Class E to kill their sensei before the end of the year?"

 _K-kill? Sensei?_

Flashes of red appeared before her eyes but black was all she saw as she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

**Meanwhile in Class E**

Nagisa and Sugino were walking to class when Isogai ran up to them.

"Yo! Did you see that group e-mail from Karasuma-sensei?"

"Yeah. About a transfer student, was it?" Sugino answered throwing his baseball up and down.

"It must be another assassin student, right?" Nagisa said looking at the e-mail.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Okajima's head popped up and looked at the three boys seriously.

"About that!"

 _Why do I keep getting this deja-vu feeling?_ Nagisa thought as he sweatdropped.

"Where did you come from?!"

Sugino jumped back in shock while the other two remained unfazed. Okajima continued as if Sugino hadn't interrupted.

"I was curious myself, so I asked Karasuma-sensei if he had a photo. This is what he sent back"

Okajima flaunted the picture of Kumiko which he had set as the background on his phone.

"Oho! She's a girl."

"You made it your background?" _Again with the deja-vu feeling…_

"Dang. She's really cute."

"Right! Super cute! I don't think I've seen a girl this pretty before! I really hope we hit it off!" Okajima began dancing around hugging his phone to his chest earning him weird glances from the other Class E students.

"Turn it down a notch, Okajima." Sugino said worried by all the weird glances he was getting.

"How do you expect me to calm down when a girl this cute is going to be joining us in class every day?! I probably won't be able to calm down for the entire year!"

 _Please find a way to._ The other boys thought as they entered their class.

Nonetheless, all the students were excited by the prospect of a new addition to Class E, and the class seemed to buzz with anticipation for when the new girl would enter their classroom.

**Back with Kumiko**

Kumiko awoke to the sight of the woman wearing all black and a man with spikey hair hovering over her.

"Thank goodness you're awake" The woman sighed as she slumped backwards into a sitting position.

"Eh… What happened?" Kumiko lifted herself onto one elbow as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You passed out when I started questioning you about the mission to kill Koro-sensei" The woman in black replied.

 _Right… I'm supposed to kill my sensei._

As the realization dawned on her, Kumiko stood up and dusted herself off before bowing to the woman.

"Ummm… I'm really sorry but I don't think I'll be able to k-kill somebody."

"Even if the fate of the Earth rested upon it?" Kumiko stood still, shocked at hearing the man speak. "I'm Karasuma, Tadaomi. Your PE teacher as well as your training instructor. I apologize if you weren't properly informed about your circumstances but to make things clearer I'd like to explain that your sensei is not a human."

 _Ah… My sensei isn't human that explains everything…WAIT WHAT?!_

Even the shocked expression on her face couldn't hide her beauty as Karasuma briefly considered the amount of potential she had to be a honey trap assassin before continuing with his explanation.

"Yes, your sensei is a yellow octopus monster who can fly at speeds of up to Mach 20, can regenerate his tentacles freely, is not affected by regular weapons, and is the one who turned the moon into a permanent crescent."

"He is also an extremely charming and respectable teacher and I can't imagine why anyone would want to kill him."

Kumiko, Karasuma, and the woman turned to face the source of the voice, only to find Koro-sensei standing there with his signature grin etched in place.

"Why are you here?" Karasuma asked annoyed by Koro-sensei once again trying to voice over his thoughts.

"I heard our transfer student passed out so I came to check up on her while Bitch-sensei teaches English. You know, our class is extremely excited to see you. I thought if you felt better, I could fly you up the mountain."

"Why would she want to-" Karasuma was about to retaliate when he looked at Kumiko's face to see it sparkling. Her eyes seemed to glow from within as they widened and glitter formed around her.

"Nuruhuhuhu it seems like she definitely wants to fly up with me. Ne, Kumiko-chan?" Kumiko nodded, the sparkles still around her as she was enveloped in Koro-sensei's robe.

As the two flew towards Class E, Karasuma let out a sigh of relief.

"I was worried about her when I heard she passed out but I guess she'll fit right in with the other kids."


	3. Bitch-sensei's a decent teacher

**Chapter 3: Bitch-sensei's a decent teacher?**

As Koro-sensei landed, the class' attention shifted from Irina-sensei's lesson to the girl outside. Even Irina-sensei, who would normally be infuriated by this action, seemed intent on seeing the new girl. As the girl was released from the clutches of Koro-sensei's robe, she began dancing. It was just a simple dance of gratitude with both her arms pointing one direction and then the other. However, she somehow added grace and finesse to the movement, making her seem more enchanting even to the trained eye of Irina-sensei. When she finished her dance, the class erupted in applause revealing the fact that they were watching. Kumiko blushed at the realization and hid behind Koro-sensei.

 _Looks like we have quite the interesting addition to the class._ Koro-sensei thought as he walked into class, Kumiko clutching onto the back of his robe.

"Class, as you already know we have a new student today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Koro-sensei gestured with a tentacle towards the class while looking at the shy student still hiding behind him.

Kumiko shuffled out slowly from behind Koro-sensei and stood quietly for a while, shaking like a leaf. As Koro-sensei was just about to tell her to take a seat, she began talking.

"Ummm…I-I'm Kojima, K-Kumiko a-and I'll be j-joining your class starting t-today…P-Please take g-good care of me!" She ended with a deep bow, sending her pink hair flying up before it cascaded down the side of her head.

She looked hopefully up at the class with her innocent green eyes.

"W-Was that okay?"

There was silence from the class until they erupted in affirmatives.

 _Thank goodness. Most of them seem to like me well enough. I wish I didn't stutter though._

Kumiko sighed in relief as she leaned back up. Only to see

 _Red….._

 _Red…_

 _Red._

"Kumiko-chan?" Koro-sensei looked at her quizzically as she blinked out of her daze. "You'll be sitting next to Karma-kun and behind Okuda-san. The two of you please raise your hands."

A girl with two raven colored braids promptly raised her hand, her purple eyes smiling gently through her oval glasses.

 _She reminds me of a cinnamon bun… I wonder why?_

A second hand lazily joined hers in the air, belonging to a red mop of hair with a mischievous smirk and a glint in his eyes.

 _Ah! His hair's what reminded me of_ _ **that**_ _. But it's okay… It's hair not blood…No… Don't think about it. Think about something else…He's like a cat…_

As Kumiko walked to her chair, she continued contemplating Karma's resemblance to a cat, not noticing the way everyone swiveled their necks to continue gazing at her. Everyone except Karma.

"Yo. You made quite the scene this morning. Announcing in front of all your followers that you wanted to be in Class E? In front of the principal too? They must have been pretty disappointed. Well aren't you a rebel." He said, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Ah! ...How do you know I did that? Shouldn't you have been in class?" Her head tilted to the side in confusion before Irina-sensei interrupted.

"You two! I know junior high students may be hormonally charged but don't let that distract you from your studies!"

"EH! BITCH-SENSEI, WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY TRYING TO BE A DECENT TEACHER?!" The class yelled.

 _I don't think calling her students "hormonally charged" is something a decent teacher would do…_ Nagisa thought as he sweatdropped.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRATS! Bitch-sensei this, Bitch-sensei that! I told you it's Irina Jelavic! Vic-sensei with a 'V'!"

"Ummm…Vic-sensei shouldn't you continue with your lesson?" Kumiko said softly from the back of the class.

"Repeat what you just said!" Irina-sensei said while dramatically pointing a finger at Kumiko.

"E-Eh? Ummm… Vic-sensei shou-"

Before she could finish, Irina-sensei marched to the back of the room and hugged her, effectively silencing her by stuffing her face in between her breasts. Then, she grabbed her face with both her hands.

"S-Sensei what a-are you-"

Again, Kumiko was interrupted. But this time, instead of a hug, she was kissed deeply by Irina-sensei. Irina-sensei's tongue penetrated her mouth, swirling a mixture of saliva around until Kumiko was out of breath. As Irina-sensei removed her mouth, a string of saliva connected the two. Kumiko's face was flushed with glazed eyes and a parted mouth. Her breath came out in short pants as Irina-sensei's perfect technique landed an impressive 40 hits onto her. Irina-sensei leaned back and seemed to inspect Kumiko while Kumiko attempted to recover from the surprise attack.

"Ne, Kumiko-chan. What do you think about becoming my student?"

"A-Aren't I a-already your student?" Kumiko asked, her voice still shaky from getting kissed with such fervor.

"No, I mean like this."

With that as her only warning, Kumiko's breasts were suddenly groped by Irina-sensei.

"C cup…No, D cup. With breasts this large at such a young age, you would make for a marvelous honey trap assassin when you get older."

Kumiko moaned lewdly as Irina-sensei continued fondling her breasts, one of her hands now rolling her nipple through her bra. Kumiko covered her mouth with one hand, trying to muffle the sound of her moans as well as hide her flushed face. Meanwhile, her other hand tried to remove Irina-sensei's firm grasp on her breasts.

"Ahn…S-Sensei s-stop….it hnnng I-I'm s-s-sensitive…"

As she gradually got more stimulated, she lost her energy, her hands no longer trying to pry Irina-sensei's hands off.

 _This child is mine._ Irina-sensei thought before a sharp pain in her stomach sent her stumbling backwards.

"I-I said s-stop" Kumiko gasped out, her BB gun still pointing to where Irina-sensei previously stood.

 _Ah. It seems she looks weaker than she actually is, a good trait to have in an assassin. Well I guess this is good. If she were that easy to bring down, she never would have been worthy of being my pupil._ Irina-sensei thought.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, signaling the end of the class and the start of lunch.

"Don't forget to read pages 170 to 180 and answer the post reading questions" Irina-sensei said as she returned to the desk to collect her teaching materials. "As for you Kumiko-chan, I guess I'll just have to seduce you next time" Her eyes glinted dangerously as she winked and licked her lips while sashaying out the door.

 _With that teacher gone I can finally relax a little._ Kumiko thought as she slumped down in her chair. But the relief was momentary, lasting the few seconds before Karma began talking.

"Eeeeehh. How nice. To think the new student would give me such good blackmail on the first day she's here."

His face turned more evil and a dark aura formed around him as he pressed a few buttons on his phone.

 _I swear I see devil horns on his head._ Kumiko thought as a small shiver of fear ran up her spine.

Instantly, subdued moans echoed out from the speaker as Kumiko's aroused face showed up on the screen. Despite her hand's best effort to conceal her erotic face, her large green eyes were glazed in lust while her skin was flushed red from stimulation.

"Ne, Ne, Kumiko-chan, was it? You look like you're having a really good time." Karma grinned sadistically as he watched Kumiko's face redden.

Kumiko looked down at her hands in shame when suddenly, a hand slapped the phone down onto the table.

"Ritsu, turn the video off" A strong female voice rang out in the now quite classroom.

Kumiko looked up to see a confident girl with straight bangs and her hair pulled back into a barrette. She glared vehemently at Karma, who responded by smiling languidly. That smile quickly melted off his face when the girl began her lecture. His face looked annoyed but he remained passive while the rest of the class began their lunch.

 _Guess I'll be eating alone._ Kumiko thought as she pulled out her bento.

"Hey Kumiko-chan! My names Kayano. Nice to meet'cha!" A girl with green hair said cheerfully as she came up behind Kumiko.

"Hi! Nice to meet you too!" Kumiko replied, smiling brightly.

The class froze, dazed by the angelic smile which graced Kumiko's features.

 _Geez. To think even this class is acting like this._ Kumiko sighed to herself as she kept up her smile.

A green blur collided into Kumiko, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Kumiko-chan! You're so cute!" Kayano said while hugging Kumiko on the ground.

"E-Eh? Ummmm…Thanks" Kumiko replied bashfully, slightly surprised by Kayano's actions.

"Why are you so surprised? Don't people tell you you're cute all the time?" Kayano asked, now standing and offering her hand to Kumiko.

Kumiko hesitated slightly but eventually accepted Kayano's hand.

"Not really. People mostly just fill my locker and desk with love confessions and gifts. They're usually too overwhelmed to actually talk in person. It's such a same too. I would have wanted to talk with some of them" Kumiko replied while dusting herself off.

"Geez. Being popular must be so hard" Kayano said with a pout on her face.

Kumiko laughed gently before sitting back down and digging into her lunch with Kayano. Soon, other students began joining the two, intrigued by the transfer student.

 _I guess joining Class E was the right decision after all. I can't remember the last time I ate with somebody else._ Kumiko thought while chatting amicably with her new friends in Class E.

Meanwhile, in the front of the class, Nagisa sat away from the crowd and thought.

 _She looks familiar… I wonder where I've seen her before._

A/N: Long chapter! I'm trying to work towards getting longer chapters up while focusing on studying. Thank you to Amaterasu166 and ILovepenguins24 for putting this on their favorite lists! Reviews and criticisms are always welcome~


End file.
